Couple of the Year
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: "Ulrich and Yumi have been voted couple of the year." Milly explained shoving the microphone into his face. "How would you describe them?"


**Couple of the Year**

"Ulrich and Yumi have been voted couple of the year." Milly explained shoving the microphone into Jeremy's face. "How would you describe them?"

The resident genius thought for a few seconds, adjusting his glasses before saying, "They can't live with each other and can't live without each other."

"What does that mean?" Milly and her other seventh grade friend and cameraman Tamiya, asked at the same time.

"It means that they're always arguing and venting about each other. But when it comes down to it, they'd give their life for each other." The blonde junior explained before Iooking off into the distance and remembering every time the couple had lost it when the other was in trouble. Or when they'd almost died for each other.

"Thanks for your answer." Milly said politely when she realized the conversation was over before going to find her next person to question.

* * *

"Ulrich and Yumi have been voted couple of the year." Milly explained shoving the microphone into Odd's face as he was leaving the cafeteria. "How would you describe them?"

"Well hello to you too squirts." Odd greeted before ruffling Milly and Tamiya's hair like they were his kid sisters.

"Odd." They groaned in unison but secretly liked the attention they received from the older boy.

"Okay fine, fine." The purple clad boy held out his hands in surrender before finally answering their question, "Ulrich and Yumi are each other's person."

"I'm sorry?" Milly questioned politely but was frustrated that her older friends couldn't give more simple answers. But if she was being fair there was no simple answer to describe Yumi and Ulrich.

"Think of it this way, I'm Ulrich's best friend, right? And Aelita is Yumi's best friend. But if Yumi is having a bad, Ulrich is the only person that can make her feel better. When Ulrich is hurt or sick Yumi's the only person he'll admit that to. When they need somebody when it really matters, they're each other's person."

Odd turned and watched the sunset as he thought of Yumi and Ulrich. He thought of all the emotional trauma they'd all been under and how it was important that they'd had each other.

Milly and Tamiya shared a look before deciding to go find their next interviewee.

* * *

"Aelita! Aelita!" The younger red head yelled as her and Tamiya caught up to the pinkette on the track.

"Hey you two." Aelita smiled warmly when they'd caught up to her. "What's up?"

"Ulrich and Yumi have been voted couple of the year." Milly explained pulling out the microphone and holding it out as she attempted to catch her breath. "How would you describe them?"

Aelita jogged in place as she thought a about the resident lovebirds. She flipped through her memory bank from before they were together all the way to their one year anniversary. One thing was apparent throughout that time.

"Yumi and Ulrich are destined to be together. They always have been."

Milly nodded glad someone had finally said something she understood. "What makes that your answer?"

"They just have this energy about them. That draws them together like a magnet. Like if one comes in the room they automatically look for the other one. Or how they're always in contact with one another. Like they have to know that the other one is there. It's magical, they're destined. They're soulmates." Aelita finished calmly as if it were obvious.

Their love has always been enough to save each other. Aelita reminisced about the time Ulrich dove into the digital sea to save Yumi after she fell in. She was positive that it was their pure love that saved them that day.

Knowing what that look meant the two youngsters decided to move along.

* * *

"Ulrich and Yumi have been voted couple of the year William." Milly explained shoving the microphone into his face. "How would you describe them?"

The older boy scowled at the question before crossing his arms and leaning against a door jamb.

"Blind." The blue haired boy said bitterly.

"Blind?" Milly asked tilting her head to the side, confused.

"Yeah you know how they do. You can be talking to Yumi and soon as Ulrich comes around her attention span goes straight to him. Then it's like she becomes blind to everyone and everything else around her. It's disgusting." The bitter boy shook his head. "It makes her blind to someone good for her."

Milly and Tamiya rolled their eyes at the jealousy of the older boy before deciding they'd heard enough for one day.

* * *

"Thanks for tuning to Kadic's News, before we go we'd like to announce that Couple of the Year goes to Yumi Ishiysma and Ulrich Stern! Congrats love birds." Milly announced clapping on the TV.

Somewhere on campus the winners were bright red with embarrassment and just a little pride.

"To get a better understanding of why they were voted for we asked those closest to them to describe Yumi and Ulrich. We got varying answers but here's what we learned. They can't live with each other and can't live without each other. They're each other's person. They're destined to be and are soulmates. And finally they're blind to anyone but each other."

Milly took a deep breath before throwing the papers in her hand to the ground.

"Let me tell you how I would describe Yumi and Ulrich. They love each other is the most simple way to put it. They loved each other as best friends. They loved each other when they were in denial about their feelings. A title didn't create that love. A title just defined what we all already knew. And we can only hope that we find a love like that. So in conclusion don't forget to congratulate the two and I'll catch y'all next week!"


End file.
